Elicit Reflections
by Broony
Summary: DS SMUT. One Serena Van Der Woodsen was enough for any man but seeing her multiplied within these four walls would only heighten desires, right?


**A/N – Stop reading now if you are easily offended. Leigh, don't you dare say you are, lol.**

Pristine, Dark, Elicit, Slick were all words Serena would use to describe the room that surrounded her. Wall to wall glass mirrors unmarred to perfection. Black padded cushions lining the ceiling. She was spoilt for choice looking around the room catching her reflection in every which way, her grey and black dress that fitted according to her curvy delicious figure with black heels accentuating her leggy frame. The dress ran to just above her knees. She twirled the end of her ponytail in her fingers then tugged a little on her black satin mask before applying another coat of lip-gloss to her already plump lips and left the powder room and returned back into the party

One Serena Van Der Woodsen was enough for any man but seeing her multiplied within these four walls would only heighten desires, right? We are soon to find out.

The blonde wondered aimlessly around the room taking in the sights and scents that greeted her with each step. Sweaty bodies pressed together withering to the boom of the music. She looked on with a little disgust. Ordering a vodka, lemon and lime when she hit the bar, her mask acted as a shield to her inner self. Her eyes scowered over the dark room. She sharply inhaled when she caught sight of the man in the corner of the room. His chocolate coloured eyes behind the mask staring back. _'No'. _She closed her eyes hoping he was just an illusion he wasn't here, as soon as she opened her eyes he would disappear. She had closed that chapter of her life._ 'Please be gone when I open my eyes'_

No such luck. His brown orbs were in a trance. His piercing stare never faltering, he had been looking at her all night. This was no illusion. His gaze was filled with desire.

From the moment their eyes locked contact they became oblivious to everything and everyone surrounding them. His mask covered the upper part of his face stopping at the tip of his nose. His perfect sharp jaw line on show, his lips forming a pout. That was one of Serena's favourite features about him. His lips. The pleasure they had brought her over there time together were unspeakable. Not knowing what to do she escapes back into the room she had previously occupied.

The dark haired masked man watched as she made her exit. The cause of her bolt. He willed his pulse to slow and his heart to calm

………………………..

The only sound made were the light footsteps creeping up behind her and the distinct 'click' of the door locking. She closed her eyes as to not make contact, which was pretty difficult when every wall that surrounded them threw back their reflection and anything in sight.

"Please leave" Serena asked of the man. She knew it was him who had followed her. She didn't need to see his face to know.

Serena could feel his eyes burning into her back as his footsteps grew closer. She refrained from turning around to face him afraid that if she were to make eye contact with him that all of her defenses she had built up would dissolve into a puddle on the ground

"Look at me" the man requested

She didn't obey his command, instead, choosing to keep her head down holding onto the water basin

"Look at me" He asked again when she didn't move. His eyes fiery as he picked his prey

"What do you want?" her heart suddenly racing

"The same thing you do"

"I don't want that…or you"

"Then why did you react like that back there?"

"I didn't expect to see you that's all"

He was now within reaching distance of her. He took full advantage of that and ran a fingertip along the back of her neck. She hunched her shoulders at his touch. When she didn't jump away he moved even closer brushing her hair to the side and blew along the back of her shoulder and into the nape of her neck. He watched as she arched her back at his actions. "If you really wanted me not to follow then you would have already locked that door"

Serena stayed silent knowing he was right

"Tell me to stop" He breathed continuing his exploration. He placed his hands on the back mirrored wall caging her in. Her words caught in her throat when she felt the stature of his body against her hot frame. He yanked her hair tie out tossing it aside. He nipped at her earlobe. Serena weakly shook her head trying to signal him to stop. It was his turn to disobey. He dragged his nails up her legs catching the bottom of her dress and riding it up. "I remember you used to go wild whenever I touched you" He rang his index finger over the top of her thong "Here". Serena loudly gulped when he slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them, her mind telling her one thing but her body saying another. He turned her around but she still refused to look at him. Serena gasped as she felt the cold, hard unyielding glass against her hot flesh and his fingers roughly enter her, slowly working her.

"Dan" Serena managed to choke out her voice thick with lust. "We can't, it's, its wrong"

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Serena didn't answer. "If it were so wrong then what are you still doing here?" He questioned

The masked invader looked down at her heaving chest and cupped her right breast with his free hand. He pulled aside the material wanting more skin on skin contact freeing her restrained breast while his fingers pumped in and out of her wet folds. He latched his hot mouth onto her waiting nipple.

Serena finally found her voice when he let her nipple go. "Because you're holding me against my will"

"Oh really" He grazed his teeth along her collarbone stopping once to give a little flick of his tongue along the way. "Leave then" He removed his fingers instantly breaking all contact between them

"This room is for the ladies so you can leave" Serena said as if he hadn't just had his fingers inside of her. She pulled her dress back up covering herself.

He simply ignored her. "You know that mask highlights some of your best features. Your beautiful sparkling blue eyes longing for someone to…. Your soft luscious lips just waiting to be kissed……

"Stop" Serena looked on deflated. "Dan, I'm with somebody else now"

"Sssh" He whispered. "He obviously isn't satisfying you like you should be"

"He is thank you" Serena turned to leave hoping he bought her lie

"Huh, not good enough then" Dan reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to a halt. "You should have stuck with me I know just the right spots to get you slick". He slammed her back against the mirror and inserted his fingers once again. She grabbed at his wrist but knew she wanted this. She couldn't control it. One more time wouldn't hurt right?

He removed his slick fingers placing both hands on the glass to steady himself smearing it with the seed of her desire. Their masks clash together when he thrusts his tongue into her mouth with such brutal force. She feels her knees buckle under her slightly. She gives in to temptation and grabs his chest feeling the pounding beat of his heart beneath her hand.

While her eyes burned into his she unbuttoned his pants and cupped him before giving one slow gentle stroke along his shaft. His eyes snap shut when she flicks her thumb over the head of his arousal applying pressure at the right points. She twisted herself around so that her chest pressed against his tense back. With his manhood between her delicate fingers she had complete control over him mind, body and soul. She pressed him up against the cool glass and reveled in the hiss that fell from his lips. This was the Serena he knew and loved.

"Lick it" Serena reached up on her tip toes and purred into his ear "And I'll hand my body over to you"

He rotated his head slightly to make eye contact with her for a second before bringing the tip of his expert tongue to the cold mirror, slowly dragging his way along the path of her smeared juices

Serena had never been more turned on. She removed her hand and he spun in her arms crashing their lips together again. Serena got a kick out of being able to taste herself as their tongues duelled. They were done playing games.

"All mine I guess" He said with a smirk.

"Not just yet". Serena placed her hands under his jacket sliding it over his shoulders. She never broke eye contact with him as she unbuttoned his shirt. His stomach muscles twitched under her touch. She kissed her way down his chest. "I want to taste you as you slip down my throat" she purred devilishly

Dan stood mouth agape unable to speak but would grant her wish. She teased him flicking her tongue out making contact with his arousal for only a second before pulling back.

"Please" Dan begged. She opened her mouth to him. He grabbed the back of her head and took the invitation sliding his arousal onto her hot, moist tongue taking in his swollen length, remembering his sweet salty taste instantly. She shot him a look as she twirled her tongue around his seeping tip. When her jaw began to ache she pulled off with a slick pop.

She stepped around him and parted her legs throwing a look over her shoulder, opening herself up to him fully. Both of them aroused and wanting in the small room. "Fuck me like you used to". Her sharp inhale and exhales causing the glass to steam and fog up instantly. She was forced to look at herself as he pressed her up against her reflection. Her eyes burning bright behind her shield. This secret would be hid behind the mask forever. It would be their very own elicit secret.

Her eye lids flutter and a growl escapes her lips when he abruptly enters her from behind. She shudders at the initial intrudence. The beads of sweat that had already gathered along her brow now trickled down the mirror. He grabs a fistful of her hair and with a forceful tug brings her head to rest against his own.

She went to tug at his mask but missed when he jerked his head back. She tried and failed a second time

As she was misbehaving herself he snapped his hips forward crashing into her into the mirror once again. He took her wrists and hoisted them above her head against the glass.

Her whimpers only spurring him on, he loved the sounds escaping her lips. She bites her lip to stop her cries of pleasure when he plunges deep inside of her

The slick perspiration travelled from her fingers tips down to the palm of her hands creating hot wet handprints smeared on the glass. Their breathes blurring their reflections on the glass.

Dan spun them both around so that his back pressed against the mirror. His bare ass colliding with the slick surface with each thrust he made. Serena threw her arms back wrapping them around his neck. She snapped her hips in rhythm with his. They caught sight of each other in the left side mirror. They held their passionate gaze as he continued to pound deep into her with strong hips. The sound of their cries and the slap of their flesh filled the small space. They were turned on further by watching themselves fill their need for each other.

Serena yelped as his thrusts grew faster. He rolled his hips hitting all the right spots. He knew how to work her just right. "Fuck" her voice raw. "Dan". She relished the feel of his hands roaming her body once again. Sex was never the issue for Dan and Serena.

Whenever their bodies connected it was like thunderous bolts. The intensity was like being driven 120mph in a race car that had no brakes.

He pulled out of her for a second before plunging back into her wet depths. He grasped her thighs and picked up his speed. "I'm coming" she murmured. A raspy moan escaped her lips when she finally came. Her orgasm strong and powerful. He continued to pound into her reaching his own release. He flooded her with a seeping heat. They both leant back against the glass unable to prop themselves up with shaky legs. Due to the ripples of pleasures being coursed through her body he was left kissing her still mouth

They once again caught sight of themselves in the mirror red, flustered and hot. They waited until they gathered themselves together before attempting to move.

……………………

"This can't happen again" Serena pulled away from him and picked up her panties

Dan looked on at her and laughed. "See you around. It was a pleasure doing business with you again" He kept the smirk on his face as he followed her out.

"Why can't I just stay away from you" Serena ran off with a glint on her eye and a bounce to her step

"You'll always find your way back to me Serena" Dan smiled. "Always"


End file.
